This application relates generally to the field of projection devices. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to providing image stabilization and skew correction for projection devices.
Projection devices are designed to display content on a projection screen or other vertical projection surface (e.g., a wall). For example, projection devices are often utilized to display images and/or video. A conventional projection device may include a light source, an optical modulator, and a projection lens. The optical modulator may form an image by modulating a light beam emitted from the light source in accordance with given image information. The projection lens may then enlarge and project the image formed by the optical modulator.
Projection devices can vary significantly in size. Tabletop projection devices can be bulky and/or heavy devices. Due to the size and weight of tabletop projection devices, tabletop projection devices are typically situated on a relatively stable surface, such as a table, stand, or mount. Since a presumption is made that tabletop projection devices are operated from the stable surface, tabletop projection devices typically do not include image stabilization features.
In contrast to tabletop projection devices, handheld projection devices are typically lightweight and portable. A user can simply point a handheld projection device against a projection surface in order to project an image on the projection surface. However, the user cannot be expected to hold the handheld projection device steady for a substantial period of time. Thus, as the user fatigues, the user's hand may shake, and the corresponding projected image may become jittery and unviewable. The position and orientation of a handheld projection device with respect to the projection screen may also create other unintended image distortions that reduce the quality of the projected image.